Visayha-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Visayha-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 340 VISAYHA-JATAKA "Of old, Visayha," etc.--This story was told by the Master while at Jetavana monastery of Anathapindika. The incident that gave rise to the story has been already told in full in the Khadirangara Birth. (*1) On this occasion the Master addressing Anathapindika said, "Wise men of old, my lay disciple, gave alms, rejecting the advice of Sakka(Indra), king of heaven, when he stood in mid-air and tried to prevent them, saying, "Give not alms." And at his request the Master told a story of the past. ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was reigning in Benares, the Bodhisattva became a great merchant, named Visayha, worth eighty crores(x10 million). And being gifted with the Five Virtues, he was liberal and fond of almsgiving. He had alms-halls built at the four city gates, in the heart of the city, and at the door of his own house. At these six points he set on foot almsgiving, and every day six hundred thousand men went on to beg, and the food of the Bodhisattva and that of the beggars was exactly the same. And as he thus stirred up the people of all India by his gifts, the dwelling of Sakka(Indra) was shaken by the extraordinary effect of his charity, and the yellow marble throne of the king of heaven showed signs of heat. Sakka(Indra) exclaimed, "Who, I wonder, would make me fall from my seat in heaven?" And looking about him he saw the great merchant and thought to himself, "This Visayha gives alms and by scattering his gifts everywhere is stirring up all India. By means of his almsgiving, I think, he will dethrone me and himself become Sakka(Indra). I will destroy his wealth and make him a poor man, and so bring it about that he shall no longer give alms." So Sakka(Indra) caused his oil, honey, molasses, and the like, even all his treasure of grain to vanish, as well as his slaves and work people. Those who were deprived of his gifts came and said, "My lord, the alms-hall has disappeared. We do not find anything in the various places set up by you." "Take money hence," he said. "Do not cut off the giving of alms." And calling his wife, he asked her to keep up her charity. She searched the whole house, and not finding a single piece of money, she said, "My lord, except the clothes we wear, I see nothing. The whole house is empty." Opening the seven jewel treasuries they found nothing, and except the merchant and his wife no one else was seen, neither slaves nor hired persons. The Bodhisattva again addressing his wife said, "My dear, we cannot possibly cut off our charities. Search the whole house till you find something." At that moment a certain grass-mower threw down his sickle and pole and the rope for binding the grass in the doorway, and ran away. The merchant's wife found them and said, "My lord, this is all I see," and brought and gave them to him. Said the Bodhisattva, "My dear, all these years I have never mown grass before, but to-day I will mow grass and take and sell it, and by this means provide the fitting alms." So through fear of having to cut off his charities, he took the sickle and the pole and the rope, and going on from the city came to a place of much grass, and mowing it tied it up in two bundles, saying, "One shall belong to us, and with the other I will give alms." And hanging the grass on the pole he took it and went and sold it at the city gate, and receiving two small coins he gave half the money to the beggars. Now there were many beggars, and as they repeatedly cried out, "Give to us also," he gave the other half of the money also, and passed the day with his wife fasting. In this way six days passed, and on the seventh day, while he was gathering the grass, as he was naturally delicate and had been fasting for seven days, no sooner did the heat of the sun strike upon his forehead, than his eyes began to swim in his head, and he became unconscious and fell down, scattering the grass. Sakka(Indra) was moving about, observing what Visayha did. And at that instant the god(angel) came, and standing in the air uttered the first stanza: Of old, Visayha, you did give alms And to almsgiving loss of wealth do owe. From now on show self-restraint, refuse to give, And you midst lasting joys for sure shall live. The Bodhisattva on hearing his words asked, "Who are you?" "I am Sakka(Indra)," he said. The Bodhisattva replied, "Sakka(Indra) himself by giving alms and taking upon him the moral duties, and keeping fast days and fulfilling the seven vows attained the office of Sakka(Indra). But now you forbiddest the almsgiving that brought about your own greatness. Truly you are guilty of an unworthy deed." And so saying, he repeated three stanzas: It is not right, men say, that deed of shame Should stain the honour of a noble name. O you that do a thousand eyes possess Guard us from this, even in our painful distress. Let not our wealth in faithless wise be spent On our own pleasure or in increase of wealth, But as of old our stores with increase bless. By that same road a former chariot went A second may well go. So will we give As long as we have means to live, Nor at the worst stop each generous thought. Sakka(Indra) being unable to stop him from his purpose asked him why he gave alms. "Desiring," he said, "neither Sakkahood(king of angels) nor Brahmaship(ArchAngel), but seeking infinite knowledge do I give." Sakka(Indra) in token of his delight on hearing these words patted him on the back with his hands. At the very instant the Bodhisattva enjoyed this favour, his whole frame was filled with joy. By the supernatural power of Sakka(Indra) all manner of prosperity was restored to him. "Great merchant," said Sakka(Indra), "from now on do you every day give alms, distributing twelve hundred thousand portions." And creating countless wealth in his house, Sakka(Indra) took leave of him and returned straight to his own place of dwelling. ---- The Master, having ended his lesson, thus identified the Birth: "At that time the mother of Rahul was the merchant's wife, and I myself was Visayha." Footnotes: (1)No. 40